


To Love You Enough

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: The Great Wizard’s Visit continuation, in which Ada comforts Hecate.





	1. Chapter 1

The blue-gray shadow of dusk had cast a sleepy haze over the school. From where Hecate, hidden by an invisibility charm, stood several feet away, she could feel a palpable heaviness in her body as she watched Ada’s tired face peer out the window to the darkened school grounds. Hecate saw Ada’s chest and shoulders rise then fall slowly as she breathed a weary sigh that nearly seemed too great of an effort to make. An icy hand of fear gripped at Hecate’s sternum as the scene before her triggered an all too fresh memory of Agatha standing just the same way in front of that very window, taking no qualms in so harshly brushing Hecate aside.

Hecate nervously rubbed her fingertips together with the pads of her thumbs as she assured herself, This is Ada. Ada. Ada...

As if hearing her name in Hecate’s thoughts, Ada oriented to Hecate’s direction, a small, sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s been a long day, Hecate,” Ada said. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Like a cold mist, Hecate’s body materialized slowly before her. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, her jaw slackened as if she were struggling to find the proper words to say.

“Yes, Headmistress,” she said at last, clasping her hands together awkwardly as she moved to take a chair.

Ada hesitated on Hecate’s use of her formal title, as it sounded strangely hollow and foreign in her mouth. She watched as Hecate sat rigidly and made no attempt to meet Ada’s eyes.

“Hecate,” Ada began softly. “Perhaps we should talk.”

Hecate shifted uneasily in her straight-backed chair.

“I just came to make certain you’re okay,” Hecate answered hurriedly.

“I’m quite all right now,” Ada answered with a nod, “But are you okay, Hecate?”

Hecate took a deep, calming breath.

“Yes, Headmistress.”

Hecate continued to avoid eye contact, instead locking her gaze somewhere distant above Ada’s shoulder.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that to convince me,” Ada replied with a gentle smile. “I want to apologize for my sister’s actions. Agatha knew that hurting you would harm me far more than anything she could have done to me directly.”

Hecate swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. She dropped her head slightly.

“Ada... Headmistress—“

“Oh, my dear,” Ada said, her voice quavering as she spoke.

Hecate flinched as Ada stepped toward her.

“I would never hurt you,” she promised, pausing in her path to respect Hecate’s hesitation. “And she cannot hurt you any longer.”

Hecate chewed at her lip to will away the tears that stung at her eyes.

“I had thought,” Hecate began, her voice small and unsure, “I had thought you didn’t want me... I—“

“Didn’t want you?” Ada interjected with surprise. “How could you ever think such a thing?”

Hecate shrugged slightly then shook her head, fresh tears shining in her eyes now.

“I always thought you would change your mind about me eventually,” Hecate answered, almost bitterly.

Ada’s lips parted. Her heart ached. How had she not seen it before? To think that Hecate had long carried around this burden of fear...

“Then I’ve not loved you sufficiently,” Ada spoke quietly with her head bowed, as if in confession.

Hecate whimpered as she began to cry openly. Instinctively, Ada hurried to her side.

“Hecate,” she whispered, extending a hand to her.

Hecate took her time in accepting Ada’s touch. Her hand was pale and cold as Ada enveloped it into her own at last.

“I’m sorry,” Ada breathed, leaning down to kiss the back of Hecate’s hand. “If I had shown you my love as you deserve it, you never would have questioned... she never could have made you think...”

A small sob wracked Hecate’s body as she shook her head dismissively at Ada’s words. She did not resist as Ada pulled her tightly into her arms. Hecate breathed in Ada’s sweet scent as Ada held her protectively against her chest.

“You’re safe now,” Ada whispered, “and I’m here.”

Ada made haste in wiping away the tears that streaked down Hecate’s cheeks. She took comfort in the way Hecate relaxed against her without hesitation.

“Stay with me tonight,” Ada questioned into Hecate’s hair before placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. “I would like to have you here with me to know you’re all right.”

Ada had expected the flicker of doubt that cast over Hecate’s face at Ada’s suggestion. Still, Ada’s breath hitched as she awaited Hecate’s answer. Hecate withdrew the hand Ada was holding. For a moment, Ada thought she was pulling away from her, until Hecate moved to flex her palm over Ada’s and laced their fingers together. Finally, Hecate nodded.

“I’ll stay,” she whispered, resting her forehead onto Ada’s shoulder.

Ada smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand tenderly. Perhaps she couldn’t heal Hecate’s pain overnight, but Ada, the optimist that she is, would most certainly try. It would take patience and trust, but with Hecate by her side, at least for the night, loving her and letting her love Hecate in return, Ada knew that no force could ever truly come between them.

 

the end


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of smut, heavy on the hurt/comfort

The silence was nearly audible in the darkened room. Silvery moonlight spilled down through gauzy curtains and pooled unceremoniously onto the floor. Hecate shifted her hips so that she could recline more securely back against Ada’s body. Ada’s a draped across Hecate’s waist, providing her a comfort stronger than she had felt in quite some time.

Taking a deep breath, Hecate rolled over in Ada’s arms until she was face to face with her. Ada’s eyes shown kindly at her in the dim light of night. Hecate reached out and tugged at Ada’s cardigan. Without speaking, Ada knew what she wanted now, what she needed. She could feel Hecate’s fingertips as they trembled. Ada pulled Hecate into her embrace and felt a flutter in her chest as Hecate relaxed in her arms and rested her head on Ada’s shoulder.

“Ada,” Hecate spoke, breathing in her sweet, warm scent. “I need you” she said in a voice so low and muffled that Ada had almost thought she had imagined it.

Ada took a deep, slow breath as she ran her fingers through Hecate’s loose, long hair.

“Ada,” Hecate beckoned again, her voice so shaky and full of despair that it wrenched painfully at Ada’s heart.

“Perhaps you should rest now,” Ada answered softly.

Hecate’s eyes darkened with a shroud of rejection.

“I’m here, Hecate,” Ada assured her. “I’m right here with you.”

Hecate’s lips quivered as she struggled not to cry. She clutched again at Ada’s cardigan, her fingernails biting into the age-softened wool. Hecate kissed at the sensitive flesh beneath Ada’s earlobe, causing her to gasp with delight.

“Ada, please,” she breathed into her ear.

Ada smoothed a wide circle onto Hecate’s back. Hecate arched into her, pressing her chest firmly against Ada’s. Ada shivered at the feel of Hecate’s nipples hardening against her. Ada cupped Hecate’s breasts fully in her hands. Hecate’s big brown eyes widened, and for an instant, something resembling fear flashed in their depths. As if burned, Ada dropped her hands from Hecate’s body.

“Please don’t stop,” Hecate nearly begged, moving Ada’s hands back to her chest and pressing into her.

Hesitantly, as if to ask permission, Ada squeezes her breasts lightly, delighting in the contented moan that escaped from Hecate’s lips.

“Ada,” Hecate called.

Hecate’s voice was smooth and light, as if simply continuing to say Ada’s name somehow brought her comfort. Ada moved a hand to Hecate’s cheek and pulled her into a deep, slow kiss that created a rush of heat to pool at Ada’s core. Ada slipped a hand between Hecate’s thighs and pressed against the bundle of nerves buried there, causing Hecate to buck against her hand. Hecate stalled, her body suddenly frozen as if doubt had enraptured her once more.

“It’s me, Hecate,” Ada assured her.

Hecate nodded slowly, as if still hesitant to trust. After all she had been through, Ada could hardly blame her.

Ada took a deep breath as she pulled Hecate closer to her body once more.

“She doesn’t know how much I love you,” Ada spoke into Hecate’s hair. “She cannot understand such love.”

Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist and patiently waited for Hecate to meet her gaze again.

“I love how your eyes light up when you’ve learned something new and impressive. I love the smirk on your face when you’re teasing someone. I love the wrinkle between your brows as you’re trying to figure out the solution to a problem. I love how fiercely you protect the girls from any sign of harm. And most of all, I love the way you love me.”

Hecate clenched her jaw, and Ada knew she was focusing on holding back tears.

“It’s all right to let go now,” Ada spoke soothingly, placing a kiss onto Hecate’s jawline at the very source of her tension.

As if Ada had managed to break the dam holding back Hecate’s flood of emotions, Hecate’s eyes filled instantly with tears. Hecate squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held her breath. Tears escaped through her closed eyelids, and Ada made haste to wipe them away.

“My love,” Ada said soothingly, pulling Hecate tighter into her embrace.

Hecate’s lips crushed against Ada’s mouth with a fiery urgency. Ada could feel the lingering wetness of Hecate’s tears as her mouth moved down to Ada’s throat and chest. Hecate moved Ada’s hand back between her thighs and rocked against it. Ada loved having Hecate show her where she needed her touch. She loved feeling Hecate’s sense of urgency as she commanded her body where to go.

In response, Ada cupped Hecate’s sex in her hand and paused as she looked into her eyes, needing to ascertain that Hecate was truly both willing and ready for her. The earlier shadows of fear had long dissipated, and in their place was the rising haze of lust and passion darkening her brown eyes.

“Please,” Hecate whispered, pressing into her.

Hecate drew in a quick, sharp breath as Ada inserted two fingers into her opening. She moaned as Ada grazed the heel of her palm against Hecate’s clitoris. Hecate bit at Ada’s shoulder to muffle her screams as Ada began working her fingers skillfully in and out of her. Hecate relished in the way she was able to let go as Ada moved within her, as Ada knew her body so very well.

Hecate felt a tiny ripple of pleasure shoot through her body. Reflexively, she tightened her hold around Ada’s body, just in time for her climax to break, sending her body writhing erratically in Ada’s arms.

As Hecate’s breathing and heartbeat slowed to their regular rhythms, Ada placed a loving kiss onto Hecate’s forehead. Hecate peered at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Rest now, my love,” Ada whispered, smoothing her hair out of her face.

Hecate’s eyes fluttered shut as her weary body sank into the curve of Ada’s side. The lazy circular pattern Ada was tracing onto Hecate’s lower back was quickly lulling her to a deep, restful sleep.

“You’re safe now.”


End file.
